


Corrective Measures

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coffee, Confused Molly, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, OOC Sherlock, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attempts to make amends for all the hurt he has caused Molly throughout the years... with surprising results. (Are we at all surprised anymore... really?) Each chapter is Sherlock trying to right a wrong he has commented against our favorite pathologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hi! Several little stories to come... hope you enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing and this isn't betaed or Brit-picked. So who's got two thumbs and makes too many mistakes? This girl right here! Hope you enjoy it!

 

* * *

Molly sat at her favorite coffee shop sipping tea and reading her mother's copy of _Anna Karenina._ She didn't come here often, but it was nice to get out of her house and listen to the idle chatter of random strangers. She had been there for about a half an hour when she felt the other side of the sofa move and heard someone clear their throat.

 

She glanced up to see Sherlock sitting, coffee in hand, one knee folded up under him, facing her on the other end of the sofa.

 

"Hi?" She said.

 

"Enjoying you day off?" He asked.

 

"Of course." She put the coffee down on the table next to her. "Is there a case?" It wasn't out of the realm of possibility for the infuriatingly attractive man to hunt her down simply to drag her into work because he needed something from her.

 

"No."

 

Molly looked around, "What are you doing here?"

 

He held up his cup, "Coffee." He took a drink, then smiled.

 

"O-kay." Molly closed her book. "You just happened upon this coffee shop... on my day off and popped in for a cuppa?"

 

"No, you asked me."

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"You asked to coffee Molly."

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sherlock, um- I didn't ask you to have coffee with me."

 

"Of course you did." He said, "I had been beating a corpse with a riding crop, I needed to see what sort of bruises formed twenty after the cropping. You said 'I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee?' We're having coffee." He smiled.

 

Molly sat in stunned silence, she stared as he took another satisfying sip of the sweet black beverage. "Are you insane? That was more than five years ago!"

 

"I am aware."

 

"..."

 

He sat his coffee down and took out his mobile, soon Molly heard the unmistakable sound of it powering off.

 

"Did you just turn your phone off?" She asked, not quite believing what she had just seen.

 

"Yes. Oh, what book are you reading?" He asked with an outstretched hand.

 

Molly held up the book, "Anna Karenina."

 

Sherlock took it, "Ah, Tolstoy." He laid the book on the table across from them.

 

"Now, I understand you've been having some problems with a new intern, Oliver, I believe."

 

Molly finally snapped out of her shock. If they were finally having their coffee date, who was she to argue about it? "Yeah, he's infuriating Sherlock! A complete idiot! He makes Anderson look like, well... You!"

 

"Oh, come on, no one can be _that_ incompetent!"

 

"Trust me. Spend five minutes with Oliver and you'll realise that you don't have it so bad with Anderson." Molly thought for a moment, "On second thought don't... don't even meet him, I don't want to have to explain why you murdered my intern in the morgue. Though it take care of my problem."

 

They chatted for two hours.

* * *

 


	2. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and Kudos. I should mention, some of the chapters are really short like the previous one and this one... some are longer. It depends on how bad Sherlock mucked things up... I'll leave you to ponder on that.
> 
> I still own nothing, this is still unbetaed, and I still make mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

 

Molly walked into her office stretching her tired muscles. She was exhausted, two grueling autopsies, now loads of paperwork. She'd be there late once again. She switched on the light and sat down at her desk. As she went to power up her computer when she saw it. A small perfectly wrapped gift, bright green paper with a silver bow. The tag read _Dearest Molly, Merry Christmas 2011, sorry it's late but as you well know I'm an ass. Love, Sherlock._

 

Molly held her breath, _what the hell?_ Molly picked up the package testing the weight and shaking it lightly. _Clothes? No, one item of clothes. A shirt? Sherlock bought me a shirt? What the... I'm becoming him._ She shook her head and unwrapped the gift, what she found sent her into a fit of giggles. It was a pink t-shirt that said _I See Dead People_.

 

She thought for a moment, then decided what she should do.

 

**Thank you for my gift. Who knew you had a sense of humor?!-Mxx**

 

Less than a minute later he replied.

 

**Who said I was joking... you do see dead people, you see them all the time.-SH**

 

**It's a quote from a film. Did you know that?-Mxx**

 

**No, it just reminded me of you.-SH**

 

**Of course it did, I'm your supplier of body parts after all.-Mxx**

 

**It was bright and quirky, yet a little dark. You.-SH**

 

 _What? Careful Sherlock,_ she thought, _that was sounded suspiciously like a compliment._

 

**This film, is it any good?-SH**

 

**Sort of, and there's a mystery.-Mxx**

 

**Baker Street, tomorrow 7 pm if convenient- and bring the movie.-SH**

 

**There will be popcorn.-SH**

 

**I'll be there.-Mxx**

 

**Wear the shirt-SH**

 

(As if she hadn't already planed to.)

* * *

 

Sherlock figured out exactly who was dead less than fifteen minutes into the film. Molly just laughed and rolled her eyes, refusing to nether confirm nor deny, making him wait until the end to see if he was right.

 

Molly could have pretended it was an actual date if she squinted, but she didn't. As she was cleaning their dishes afterwards, he got a text from Lestrade and Sherlock rushed into the kitchen asking her if she wanted to accompany him to a crime scene.

 

When they got there, Sherlock insisted Molly take a look at the body (much to Anderson's chagrin.) Once finished they were walking out, Sherlock spitting out deductions, (Molly buttoning up her jacket, she didn't think the t-shirt was appropriate for a crime scene,) when they were stopped by the weasel faced idiot.

 

"I had things under control you know, no need to bring Hooper along."

 

"You got the cause of death wrong, Anderson... again. We're just lucky Doctor Hooper happened to be at my flat when Garth contacted me."

 

Anderson's eyes bugged, "What?"

 

Molly knew exactly what Anderson was thinking, however his assumption went right over Sherlock's enormous brain.

 

"Yes, she would have caught it later, but it did at least save us some time. Now if you will excuse us, I should get Molly home."

 

Molly and Sherlock continued to walk away but they heard Anderson's shrill 'I was right, I was right!' from behind them.

 

Sherlock turned around without breaking stride, "What's that all about?"

 

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." She said smiling.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more to come.  
> I love hearing from you!!


	3. The Lunch Date and A Wee Bit More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos.  
> I still own nothing.

* * *

Molly was walking out of the path lab getting ready to make her way to the canteen, contemplating what horrific concoction they had come up with today when Sherlock rounded the corner of the hall. _Well, there goes lunch._ He had been quite lovely lately but that didn't mean he wouldn't hesitate to disrupt her lunch and drag her back to work.

 

"Molly, heading to the canteen I presume?" He asked as he approached.

 

"That was the plan. What do you need today Sherlock?"

 

"Lunch?" He asked.

 

"Oh, no case?"

 

He shook his head. "How about the deli around the corner instead. You must be tired of the food here, I'm tire of it and I don't even eat it. Also you skipped dinner last night," Looking at her with his appraising eyes, "Shower, telly, tea, bed. It's not healthy Molly. Let's eat, shall we?" He asked offering her his arm.

 

After their movie night she had decided not to ask about his strange behavior, just enjoy it while it lasted, but she couldn't take it anymore,"Sherlock?" She said as they walked out the doors and stepped onto the sidewalk.

 

"Yes Molly."

 

"What's all this about? You being so... well... the coffee, the gift, now lunch?"

 

He didn't make eye contact, simply kept walking, his hands in his pockets her hand still loosely holding onto his arm. He smiled, "Corrective measures." He said quietly, it didn't take a genius to figure that was all she was getting out of him at the moment.

 

Soon enough they sitting enjoying a pleasant meal together (his treat.) He told her about his last case. She updated him on Oliver's most recent failings and her latest research paper. He even talked about Willa, his Goddaughter. It was a lovely lunch. He walked her back to the lab and followed her in. She thought he was going to work on some of his ongoing experiments until she realised he wasn't removing his coat.

 

"Thank you Molly," He said as he reached for her hand, then he placed a soft kiss across her knuckles.

 

"Ah, it was um...my pleasure." She knew her embarrassing blush must have returned with a vengeance. She swallowed, "Thank you."

 

He released her hand and quickly turned and left. Molly stood frozen, _what the hell is going on?_ She thought.

 

Molly got back to work but her mind kept wandering, Sherlock's recent behavior was nothing if not curious. Then today, _corrective measures... hmmm_ , she thought. _Ignoring my coffee invitation? The awful Christmas? Making me miss my lunch date?_ Okay, fine but this was Sherlock Holmes, he doesn't even admit mistakes, let alone attempt to correct them. She could have understood if it had been the drugs... maybe. But he had to have known she had already forgiven him of the other stuff years ago...

 

As if on cue Molly's office phone rang. "Molly Hooper." She answered.

 

"Doctor Hooper, Herald at security. You have a delivery, I'm sending the courier back now." The security guard explained.

 

Molly got up and waited by the lab doors, as she saw the young man approaching she immediately recognized the 'courier.'

 

"Billy, what are you doing here?" She asked as she let him into the lab.

 

"Afternoon Dr. 'Opper," He said tipping his hat. He certainly looked different than the last time she had seen him lurking outside her building. She had asked him if he needed a place to sleep for the night, she knew of a local shelter. He explained he was there on Sherlock's behalf, keeping an eye on her while his boss was off chasing down leads on the Moriarty broadcast. Evidently Mycroft's agents weren't quite enough.

 

"What's going on?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

 

"Oh, this is for you." He handed her a brown paper bag.

 

Molly took it from him cautiously, opened it and looked inside. "Is that what I think it is?"

 

"It is, watched him do it maself. He... wanted a witness." Billy said looking more than a bit uncomfortable.

 

Molly made a face. "Of course he did. Any idea why?"

 

Billy shook his head, "Said to give you this." He handed her an envelope.

 

She took it. "Thanks Billy." He turned to leave. "Oh, hold on a minute." She turned to go to her office.

 

"Sorry miss, not allowed. Boss said you'd try to tip me. I make good dosh, long as I stay clean that is." He smiled and walked out.

 

Molly watched him leave and took the bag over and sat it down on the counter. She took the letter out of the envelope and read it.

 

_Dearest Molly,_

_Please feel free to test my sample. I'm aware of how I disappointed you all that day, and I am truly sorry. For a case or not, the decision was unwise, I see that now. I will continue to struggle with the addictive side of my personality, one does stop being an addict. But you were right, gifts should not be taken for granted, and even more importantly, the love of my friends. I cannot say, however that I am truly sorry about the end of your engagement, Taggert was beneath you. Although, my words and my timing were as always, unkind... and for that I ask your forgiveness._

_Your Sherlock_

 

Molly folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope then put it in her pocket. She dried her eyes. Taking a deep breath she picked up the paper bag, then deposited it in the hazardous materials bin.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment, they keep me inspired.


	4. The Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say WOW!? I honestly didn't anticipate this kind of reaction to this tiny little story. Thank you all so much! Your support mean so much! I hope I don't let you all down! The fluff-fest continues!
> 
> I own nothing, but the mistakes are all mine.

* * *

 

Molly was just settling in with a big cup of hot coco when she got the text.

 

**The Fox & Firkin, 8pm.-SH**

 

She had really been looking forward to cleaning out her DVR. It's not that she didn't enjoy the occasional case with the detective but, she wasn't exactly in the mood.

 

_Wear the purple dress.-SH_

 

Of course she had to dress the part. Once he had made her dress like a homeless person during a stakeout, it took four showers to get the smell out of her hair. Authenticity was Sherlock's middle name.

 

Molly sighed and sent a text saying she'd be there, but that he owed her a hot coco afterwards.

 

Upon arriving she was surprised to find Sherlock looking exactly like... well... Sherlock. "So what's going on?" She asked as she took a seat next to him in the booth, he had scooted over so she assumed she was to sit next to him instead of across. "What's the case?"

 

He pushed her white wine closer to her, "No case, just drinks. And hopefully dancing." His eyes lighting up with the second sentence.

 

"You- you asked me here for drinks... and dancing?" She asked then took a very large drink of her wine.

 

"Yes! You like this bar, don't you? I'm sure I've heard you mention it." He said looking at her so intensely she thought she might just melt.

 

"I've never actually been here before. Ji-" _Oh... a little slow on the uptake today Hooper,_ she thought. She paused and studied Sherlock for a moment, "I was supposed to come here once but I canceled the date." Even though he knew that, of course. But why he thought he needed to make up for her missing a date with a psychopath she couldn't understand.

 

Sherlock smiled then took a drink of his scotch.

 

They watched the room for a while before he finally started deducing everyone in sight. _"That couple is looking for a third, male or female, makes no difference. That girl is underage. The ginger with the horrible van dyke is cheating on his wife and his mistress. Amazing that someone with that awful facial growth could find more than one person willing to sleep with him. The bouncer is moonlighting, his day job is at an alcohol abuse counseling centre."_ He thought that was either ironic or brilliant, he couldn't decide which.

 

Molly laughed as she listened and enjoyed two more glasses of wine. Finally a song came on that Sherlock evidently couldn't resist. "Ready for that dance?"

 

"As I'll ever be." She replied.

 

They moved to the dance floor, Molly was glad that she had had just enough to drink that her nerves were slightly dulled. Sherlock's left hand slipped around the small of Molly's back and his right hand took her left. He moved effortlessly to the slow romantic melody. Molly wasn't even paying attention to the song. She would later think that she should have at least have known what they were dancing to, but she was too busy memorizing all the points where their bodies were touching; hands, arms, chests, his shoulder... wow. She had to remind herself to keep breathing and focus on not stepping on his toes. The song ended, (far too quickly for her tastes) and she started to pull away, that's when she felt Sherlock's grip tighten, she looked up. He was glancing around with a slightly frantic look in his eyes. Then another slow song came on and he relaxed.

 

"Just one more?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Sure." She said and she moved ever so slightly closer.

 

The song continued and Molly felt almost hypnotized by their slow movements and the lights of the dance floor (or perhaps she was more drunk than she thought she was.) Finally she gave in to the temptation and laid her head down on his sternum, Sherlock pulled their hands (which had been extended out word,) into his chest. Then she felt him rest his head upon hers. They danced in silence. Molly was enveloped by everything Sherlock. She could smell his cologne, musky sandalwood and clove, expensive and French if she had to guess. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. Time seemed to stand still.

 

When this song ended Molly pulled back once again and smiled. Sherlock looked at his watch. "Well it's late and you have to work tomorrow."

 

Molly nodded. He helped her with her coat and they walked to the exit. Once outside Molly started looking for a cab, Sherlock spoke again.

 

"I wanted to ask you at the wedding, but you were... busy."

 

"Yes well, you had quite a busy day yourself. Best Man, violinist, you even got to be a consulting detective." She laughed.

 

He didn't. "Then I left."

 

"Yes, you did." She said, trying her best not to cry at the memory. She had wanted nothing more than to run after him, and tell him John still loved him, nothing would change. But she didn't... she couldn't.

 

He obviously noticed, because the smile he gave her suddenly said, _I know, it's okay_. He cleared his throat. "Well thank you for accompanying me this evening Molly. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

 

"Of course I did." She replied.

 

"Let me get you a cab." He said stepping to the curb. Of course twenty seconds later one showed up and Sherlock opened the door.

 

Molly started to get in then turned back to him, "Thank you Sherlock, I wouldn't have nearly as much fun with him." She quickly kissed his cheek then started to get into the cab. Sherlock stopped her.

 

"Molly wait."

 

She stood back up.

 

He ducked his head into the cab and asked the cabby if he would wait for a moment, then popped back out and shut the door. "I wasn't going to address this. However, it seems to be bothering me, so I just want to say, I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye before the exile. That was bad form, it wasn't... very nice?" He pulled a face and shook his head. "See, what happens when I try to be spontaneous."

 

Molly couldn't help but smile at his sudden self-conscious behavior, "You-you don't owe me all this..."

 

"Oh, but I do Molly. Please. I should have said goodbye but I wasn't... it wasn't a very proud moment for me. And well, I didn't really want you to see me like that. Especially if that was to be the last time you were to see me. Pride, I know. Ironic, since you have seen me at my worst. But I had just mur..."

 

"Don't Sherlock," Molly said laying her hands on his chest. "I know why you did it. I-I understand, so just don't."

 

Sherlock covered her hands with his and smiled, "I hope diverging from my plan didn't ruin the evening."

 

She shook her head, "Not one bit."

 

He kissed each of her hands and helped her into the cab, then handed the driver enough money to cover her fair. She turned and watched him as the cab pulled away, not caring one bit if she got caught. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

 

She knew what he was doing... but she still had no idea why.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord... these two are killing me! Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading. Lil


	5. The Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are closing in here. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. And welcome to the new followers.
> 
> As per usual I own nothing except a busted laptop and an overactive imagination. I will, however, take credit for the mistakes, although the American educational system must shoulder some of that burden. Wow, I'm feeling sassy today.

* * *

 

There were other things too, not quite so obvious. Sherlock would clean up his station in the lab. He would ask (not tell) her to help him. And he would thank her every chance he got. She almost expected complements as well but, then she realised... he had used those as weapons... manipulations in the past. Molly may be the only woman in history to be pleased not to receive a complement from a man. She was enjoying the change in their dynamic, but that didn't mean she understood it.

 

To say that Molly was suspicious would be putting it lightly. She was almost afraid he was being sent into exile again, but no, every couple of days she'd hear from him or see him in her lab. Once he was gone for over a week on a case, but even then he sent her random texts about a skin cell experiment they had done. He asked her several questions and she answered them, although she was certain he already had the information stored away somewhere in that giant brain of his.

 

She was not a genius, or a consulting detective, but Molly Hooper was no a fool. Sherlock was trying to make amends, he seemed almost desperate for her forgiveness. Surely he didn't think she was still upset about the drugs or Janine or Magnussen? And why was he reaching so far back into their history for his list of wrong doings? It was frankly maddening. She was going to have to talk to him.

 

It had been almost a week since the Fox and he was on some secret MI6 mission. He hadn't sent her any texts this time, she didn't want to think about what that meant. Was he in danger? Was texting while on a case a one time thing? Had his mind palace momentarily been broken? Perhaps he really had forgotten the results of their experiment.

 

Molly sighed and flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch to take her mind off the multitude of questions she had for the detective. Just then there was knock at her door. She got up and looked through the peep hole, _John?_ Her heart skipped a beat, but when she opened the door he smiled. _Not bad news then._

 

"Hey you, come in!" She said to the former army doctor.

 

"Thanks Molly, how've you been." He asked.

 

"I'm well, yourself?"

 

"Good, good." He nodded. She could tell he was nervous about something.

 

"How are the girls?"

 

"Oh they're great, Willa's starting to crawl. It's an amazing thing to get to watch." He said, wringing his hands.

 

"I know Sherlock told me all about it. You know he has progress charts, right?" She giggled.

 

John laughed, relaxing a bit. "Speaking of the git, I'm here on his behalf."

 

Molly steadied herself, "Of course you are, that seems to be happening a lot lately. Do we need tea or bourbon for this conversation?"

 

"Tea will do, I should think."

 

They made their way to her small kitchen and Molly put the kettle on then leaned against the counter, "John, I think I know what he's been doing, but if you could shed some light..."

 

"Oh, I have no idea. He's not been very," John looked down for a moment, "forthcoming. He just wanted me to tell you a story."

 

Molly closed her eyes, half afraid of what this one could possibly. _Yes tea,_ she thought. She finished up and handed John his mug. "Alright Aesop, let's have it."

 

John laughed nervously. "Christmas 2011, you got called in to Barts so that Sherlock could identify a body. A woman's body."

 

Molly looked away. _No, not this... not his... whatever she was!_ Deep breath, "Yes." She said with false strength.

 

"Right. Irene Adler. Dominatrix."

 

"I know John, I- I sort of Googled her after... Doesn't matter, why are we talking about Sherlock's dead girl... thing."

 

"Okay, see she wasn't his anything. He told me he identified her by her body that night, right in front of you?"

 

"He did."

 

"Yeah, well I saw her naked too."

 

Molly's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

 

"Oh no Molly! Nothing like that! Mycroft asked Sherlock to recover photos that were on her phone. We went to her house. I guess it was her house, office maybe? Are they still called brothels?" He looked off in the distance. "Sorry," He said collecting himself, "She walked into the room completely naked. Well I came in a couple of minutes later, but that doesn't matter... She was trying to disarm him, actually to be fair I'm sure she was trying to seduce him as well. Anyway, that's how he recognized her body, not why you think."

 

Molly exhaled loudly, although she couldn't explain why. Sherlock wasn't anything more than a good friend and was much less than that back then. Why did she feel so relieved? Well, besides finding out that Sherlock hadn't dated a drop dead gorgeous sexual fetishist. Okay maybe there was no real mystery here.

 

"There is a bit more though. She's not really dead. Sherlock saved her life but hid that fact, then she took off to parts unknown. Most of the world thinks she's dead."

 

"Is this a new trend that I'm missing, like planking? I didn't even hear about that until everyone had stopped doing it." Molly deadpanned.

 

John laughed for a moment then the flat got eerily silent and stayed that way for several minutes.

 

"John, what's this all about, why does he want me to know about his naked... not girl-thing?" Molly finally asked.

 

"I honestly don't know Molly. Before he left for this case he asked me to do this for him. Said he'd send me a text when he was ready for me to come here and explain." He pulled an envelope out of his shirt pocket, "Also I was to give you this." He handed it to her.

 

It read, _Wait until John leaves._

 

"Right, are you okay?" He asked.

 

"Ah, sure? I can't say I'm not confused but I assume he will explain everything in due time."

 

John gave Molly a tight hug and made his exit.

 

She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on her sofa, then she opened the letter.

 

_Dearest Molly,_

_Hopefully John fully explained the situation with Adler. This one was a bit tricky. I wasn't sure how to approach it. But since John was present for her clothing optional masquerade, I thought he could best make you understand why I was able to ID the body. I'm only bringing up this whole situation because Mycroft mentioned that you seemed upset after I left the morgue that night. I do hope this clarifies things for you._

_Irene Alder was intriguing, for a while. She was a puzzle, but far too easily solved. Furthermore, she doesn't embody the qualities I most cherish in a person. I could never trust her Molly, not even for one night. I don't trust easily, I hope you understand what that means._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy your wine._

_Your Sherlock_

 

Molly rolled her eyes and folded the paper then put it back into it's envelope. She finished her wine and made a decision.

 

**When you get home we need to talk.-Mxx**

 

Almost an hour later she got a reply.

 

**Shouldn't be more than two days, three tops. I'll bring chips.-SH**

 

**See you then.-Mxx**

 

Molly was more determined than ever to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, isn't he creative? Author laughs...
> 
> Don't hate me for the lack of Sherlolly interaction here... I will make it up to you!
> 
> Thanks for reading, your words have kept me going. Although I wrote this story in a single day, I've been adding to it with every update. You lovely readers have truly inspired me, thank you so much!


	6. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks... thanks for indulging me in this little catharsis. Who among us wouldn't like to see Sherlock fix his dick-headery? What? Isn't that a word?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, let me know either way.
> 
> I own nothing, but the mistakes, now those are all mine.

* * *

 

**I'm back.-SH**

 

Molly received the text a little after 10 am three days after John's visit. She was just prepping for her first autopsy of the day.

 

**I'm off at 6.-Mxx**

 

**I know, I should be rested by then. But I have to see Mycroft first, I'll be at yours by 7.-SH**

 

_Great, now I'm nervous._

 

The day passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. Finally her shift ended and she rushed home and showered. She changed into a dress, if Sherlock was going to explain his odd behavior then she was going to feel confident about her appearance. She put on a touch of make-up and let her hair air dry. She wasn't going all-out, just wanted to feel good about herself for once.

 

At seven o'clock (on the bloody button,) there was a knock on her door. "Sherlock, good to see you in one piece." She said as she let him in.

 

There he was, bag of chips in tow. Molly took them from him and put them on the kitchen table.

 

"You look..." He paused, "Well. Have you been well?" He asked, sounding not exactly like his normal confident self. "Is that a new dress?"

 

"Ah, I've been fine and I haven't had the dress very long, so yes it's newish." She took out plates and a couple bottles of water. "Is everything okay, you seem... off."

 

"Oh, ah n-no everything's grand." He looked away for a moment.

 

 _Grand?_ "That's...good, why don't we eat then." Molly took the Styrofoam containers out of the bag and doled out the chips and the fish. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Wow, there are a lot of chips here for two people Sherlock."

 

"I told you, the owner always gives me extra portions."

 

"Oh, these are from..."

 

"Of course," He nodded.

 

Molly smiled, "It's a good thing you're so handy with shelves."

 

The awkwardness seemed to subside after that. He told her what he could about Mycroft's case as they ate. When finished he helped Molly clean up their mess. Dishes done she turned to Sherlock and shrugged her shoulders. He took a deep breath and offered her his hand, "Let's sit on the sofa Molly."

 

She let him lead her to the sitting room, he released her hand after they sat down facing each other.

 

"This next one was the hardest of course, how do I make up for two years worth of pain? Not to mention putting your career and life in danger. When I decided attempt to correct all the times I failed you Molly, to be honest I didn't know exactly why I was doing it. I deliberately tried not to dwell on that aspect of my endeavor, I simply wanted to make up for all the hurt I have caused you. But somewhere along the way things got a bit more... complicated." He ran one hand through his mass of dark curls, "Everything else had a fairly easy solution. Although, I will admit it took a me a bit more planning to come up with the idea about Adler." He looked away briefly then back to her, "Did John explain that situation adequately?"

 

"Yes, Sherlock. I- I'm just not sure why I was owed an explanation." She stated bluntly.

 

He didn't answer immediately, he seemed to be choosing his words... for once. "After the way I spoke to you at the party, and it being Christmas and all..." He was struggling, "You had to come in on your day off, then I recognized her by her naked body. It didn't occur to me at the time... it should have though, you had just given me the gift and I had deduced what it meant." He shook his head, "Sorry I wasn't prepared for this." He took another moment. "It was my brother actually. After you assisted me with the Fall Mycroft, snide bastard that he is, said _'well Dr. Hooper was certainly helpful, though I shouldn't have been surprised considering her reaction to the Adler incident.'_ He's such an ass." He added under his breath. "I'm sorry Molly, I-I'm not accustomed to considering other people's feelings." He released a deep breath.

 

Molly couldn't help but smile, "I don't know, you seem to be doing a fine job of it lately."

 

Sherlock jerked his head up at her, a small smile on his lips. "Right, so back on point. How to make up for the Fall? I considered many things, a holiday perhaps... but last time you took time off I nearly died of boredom. A new car... but of course you don't have a drivers license, plus you prefer to walk, keeps you fit." He wasn't looking at her, so he failed to notice the way she blushed. "A t-shirt that read _I killed Sherlock Holmes and he lived to tell the tale?_ But I already got you a shirt and also that hardly conveys the sentiment I'm trying to express."

 

Molly giggled at the t-shirt idea then had to hide her surprise at the word sentiment.

 

"As the weeks wore on and we spent more time together, it dawned on me that it would take a lifetime to make up for the Fall. It was easy with John, well I say easy... but I faked my death to save him. The act itself was atonement. Also, it helped that he got to punched me several times the night of my return. But you knew, you knew and kept my secret and stayed loyal, without a single word from me for more than two years. Just like with Adler I didn't realise how hard it had been on you until John was speaking about it a few months back. He was commenting about how he couldn't believe that you knew I was alive because you seemed more broken than anyone, except maybe him. Although he was reluctant to admit that. Molly you're not that good of an actress, sorry but you are not." He took her hands again, "I managed to hurt you for two solid years when I wasn't even in your presence." The way he was looking at her broke her resolve, she started crying.

 

"In the end I found that there is only one way I can possibly try to make this up to you. As I said, it would take a lifetime to right this wrong. And I find the idea of spending the rest of my life trying to find ways to make you smile like you have these past few months to be a challenge that I am all too happy to except." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Molly Hopper, I trust you and count on you. You saved my life and you loved me when I didn't deserve it. You've been my pathologist and my friend, now... will you be my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful antique engagement ring. "In case I've not made it clear, I love you Molly."

 

It's not as if she hadn't considered that something was happening between them. There was a distinct energy present that hadn't been there before. But Molly had been trying very hard not to open her heart up to what she thought she was feeling. That road had almost been her ruin just a few short years ago.

 

Molly couldn't move, she wasn't sure if she had taken a breath during his entire speech but she would be damned if she was going to ruin this moment by passing out, so she drew a deep breath. She had spent enough time at the receiving end of Sherlock's manipulations to know when he was being sincere, but she had to ask. "Is this guilt?"

 

He shook his head, "I swear, it's love. I didn't understand it at first as it's completely foreign to me, but after much reflection and untold hours in my mind palace, I've come to understand that I'm in love with you, and I can't imagine my future without you Molly. Though I will unders..."

 

That was enough. Molly cut him off by reaching up and taking Sherlock's face in her hands and covered his lips in hers. She felt one of his hands move to the back of her head and hold her tightly in place. As first kisses go, it was a bit too wet, but that was mostly her fault as her entire face was covered in tears. Also it didn't last long because she still wasn't breathing quite right.

 

She pulled back and rested her forehead on Sherlock's. "I love you too. And yes, I'd be happy to marry you. But listen to me. As much as I've enjoyed all that you've done for me the past few months, you have to wrap your big brain around the idea that you have nothing for which to make amends. I've always seen you Sherlock," She kissed his lips sweetly. "And I have loved you nonetheless."

 

He looked at her with more wonder in his eyes than she had ever seen before, even at the most interesting crime scene. "You are magnificent Molly Hooper."

 

"That being said, I do enjoy the occasional whimsical t-shirt." She laughed and kissed him again.

 

"The dancing was nice, we could do that again." He said between kisses.

 

"Mmm, oh yes, quite nice. I loved every minute of it, but you can keep your urine to yourself from now on."

 

"Understood. I assume you will now accept my compliments as truths?" He asked.

 

Molly bit her lip, only slightly concerned as to what was coming next. "Yes." She said.

 

"Thank God, you look amazing in that dress and when you bite your lip it makes my mouth go dry. The green blouse you wore on the thirteenth of last month drove me crazy. I almost had the ginger with the van dyke deported because he kept looking at you at the Fox, although I can't blame him. You looked so good I nearly forgot what I was doing. You, Molly Hooper, are beautiful." He kissed her.

 

"Are you quite finished?" She giggled.

 

"Not even close, I have months of observations stored up here, we can go over them later though." He said before pulling her in for another kiss. When they finally came up for air he picked up the forgotten velvet box. "I'm supposed to put this on your finger now."

 

"Oh, of course." He slid it on, it was a perfect fit. "It's stunning Sherlock."

 

"It was my grandmother's. That's why I had to see Mycroft today. I agreed to take his case if he'd dig into his _great vault_ and get the ring." He muttered something about Scrooge McDuck under his breath, she had no idea what he was talking about. "He also had to make sure it was sized and cleaned when I got back."

 

Molly gaped, of everything Sherlock had done, agreeing to work for Mycroft in order to get her an engagement ring was certainly the most romantic of them all. "I already said yes Sherlock, no need to guild the lily."

 

"I-ah, was hoping to-ah," He actually looked shy for a moment, "Well I mean, that is to say..."

 

"Oh, you're not leaving tonight if that's what you're getting at."

 

Sherlock stood up and took Molly's hand quickly leading her into the bedroom with no further discussion on the matter. It turned out he _did_ have a few more things to make up for. Their friends and family didn't find out about their happy news until three day later when Sherlock felt he had properly made amends... for now.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my little story. I know I didn't address Janine, there is a reason. If you'd like to discuss it, message me or ask me on my Tumbler feed (same name.) I'd be happy to explain my reasoning.
> 
> Please give me your final thoughts! Love hearing from you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More to come... next one should be up tomorrow!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr... same name.


End file.
